Paramedics and other emergency response personnel often utilize emergency immobilization splints for arms and legs for patient transport. Such devices cannot, however, maintain an extremity in a particular position, especially a hand. Splints made of plaster and fiberglass can be used for this purpose, but they must be applied by trained medical personnel. In practice, however, such splints are often applied inappropriately, the limb is not positioned well or the splint is too tight, etc.—potentially worsening a patient's condition before the patient can be seen a specialist. Other disadvantages of current splints include overall bulkiness and cumbersomeness when applying the splint to a limb. After the splint has been inflated, a patient is usually unable adjust the splint appropriately. The cost of manufacture for current splints is comparatively high. Further advances in medical splint technology are possible.